


Ryuk's Deal

by ObsidianCrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCrow/pseuds/ObsidianCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light is offered the ability to lengthen his life indefinitely, it seems like the perfect choice for his New World. However, the cost is quite steep- he'll be under Ryuk's complete control, and Ryuk has a lot more needs than just 'apples.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shinigami Wing Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427645) by [reaperlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight). 



> Hey! I was reading some Ryuk/ Light stories, when the squick factor suddenly... vaporized. And I just had to try my hand at it. In particular, ReaperLight's stories really got my interest piqued. I guess you could say this was inspired by his/her works. If you haven't checked them out yet, you should. Damn they're addicting xD 
> 
> **Warning** : This story contains serious dub-con, some non-con, and human/shinigami sex.

 

Light put his Death Note back in his drawer, cracking his knuckles. A long night of judging criminals and studying for his finals left him feeling sated.

 

“Light-o?”

 

Light turned his chair to face his shinigami. “What is it, Ryuk?”

 

The gangly being finished off an apple before responding. “When Gods of Death write in the Death Note, they gain the remaining lifespan of the human they killed. When a human writes in the Death Note, it just kills the person who's name is written down.”

 

Light nodded. He had already been told this.

 

“Well, there's a deal I can make that would allow you to claim the remaining lifespan as your own.”

 

Light had _explicitly_ asked if there were any other deals he should know about... That would have been nice to know 500 kills ago. “What's it cost?” _It can't be a portion of my life, because I'd just be able to regain it... But what else do I have to give that a Shinigami would want?_

 

Ryuk's eyes were as wide and unblinking as ever, gleaming a bright and eery red. “You.”

 

Light frowned. It cost 'him'? “What do you mean by that?” Stupid shinigami, messing with him...

 

Ryuk cackled. “Hyuk Hyuk. Basically, you become my slave. You have to satisfy my every whim, and do whatever I tell you.”

 

Light gaped. This only sent Ryuk into further fits of laughter. “As.... as your slave...” The mere words came out strangled. Kira, God of the New World, a slave? But, the capability to rule his kingdom _forever_ was too tempting to pass up without further inquiry. “...what will you have me do? Can I still be Kira?”

 

Amusement lit fiery depths. “You'll still be able to kill criminals and play with L. That Death Note belongs to you until you forfeit it or it becomes destroyed.” Ryuk plucked another apple out of the bunch on Light's bed, taking a bite and talking with his mouth full, “I can technically have you do anything, but I'll just have you keep me amused and take care of my needs.”

 

Light mulled this over. Amusing Ryuk came effortlessly to him, and supplying apples to the shinigami was hardly a price for being able to live forever. “How long will this deal last? And will I grow old?”

 

“You won't age beginning from when you make the deal. The deal lasts 'til your death- in the case that you forget to write down names or I decide to kill you. It can also be ended per your request, but then you'll be left with half of the remaining lifespan you had before making the deal.”

 

...well, it's not like he'd _really_ be a slave to Ryuk. Light was far too smart, and could easily manipulate Ryuk into doing whatever Light wanted. Ryuk already had the ability to just kill Light on a whim, so that wasn't a new danger. “...I accept.”

 

Ryuk's insane, mad cackling would have been enough to drive a lesser man to change his mind, forfeit his memories, and have nightmares about monstrous demons for the rest of his life. Light, however, waited impatiently for the shinigami to calm down. The Shinigami's antics were so unnecessary. _You better get used to it. You'll have to hear that for the rest of your long life_ , said a voice in the back of his head.

 

_I'd have to hear if for the rest of my life anyway..._

 

Finally calmed down, Ryuk began, “The Shinigami Eye deal is sealed by half the human's lifespan being taken away. The Shinigami Life deal is sealed by the human submitting fully to the Shinigami.”

 

Light raised a brow. “Go on.” If he didn't say those little things, Ryuk would often take 10 minutes to start speaking again...

 

“After this, you'll be my slave,” Ryuk said, “and you'll get the Life Lengthening powers of a shinigami.”

 

The brunette felt his eye twitch. “Yes, you've already told me. How do I seal the deal?”

 

“You aren't gonna like it. If you wanna change your mind, it's still not too late.”

 

A clenched fist. “Ryuk, tell me _now_ or no more apples!”

 

Instead of appearing intimidated, the Shinigami began cackling once more. This only egged on Light's irritation even further. He opened his mouth to berate the shinigami, only for Ryuk to finally resume speaking. “You have to have sex with me.”

 

“... _what?_ ” Light cringed at the mere thought. “Is... is that even _possible_?”

 

“Hyuk hyuk! Possible, but usually forbidden. This deal is an exception.”

 

Light shivered: a deep, bone-wrenching shiver that travelled through his entire being. “I... Never mind. I don't accept.” He couldn't do it. Nothing was worth going through something so disturbing.

 

Ryuk appeared immediately deflated for all of two seconds, before lighting up once more. “Alright, Light-o. But if you change your mind, eternal life is still on the table.”

 

~

 

Light was glad he pre-studied everything, because otherwise his inability to focus in high school English class would be really bad.

 

He couldn't stop dwelling on Ryuk's offer. It wasn't very godlike to be a Shinigami's slave, let alone to be... whoring himself outto the Shinigami, in exchange for an extended life. _That's what it would be... selling sex. Kira, nothing but a common whore..._

 

No, not common. There was nothing common about sex with a Shinigami. Ryuk had confirmed that himself. And Light Yagami himself was a far cry from 'common'.

 

_Then again, I did say I was willing to sacrifice my sanity and mind to rid the world of evil. Sacrificing my body is no different, if it's for my New World. The New World will continue to need a leader, and no one will ever be able to do as well as I can._

 

He observed Ryuk floating upside down above him, and tried not to imagine what sex would be like with him. He didn't want to throw up in public...

 

~

 

Light locked his bedroom door, flipping on the light. “Ryuk,” he said, voice steady. “I accept your deal.”

 

It was so silent, Light actually turned to see if Ryuk was even in the room. He found himself staring into blank red eyes. He nearly jumped when life came back to those orbs. “Hyuk Hyuk, alright. I'll go easy on you this time, kid.”

 

Light had half a mind to be offended. He didn't need anyone or any _thing_ to go easy on him. He thought better of voicing those thoughts, however. The last things he wanted was for the monstrous Ryuk to be _rough_ with him. Light hadn't even had sex at all before, let alone with a shinigami.

 

Ryuk sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here.”

 

Light swallowed hard, forcing lead-filled legs to take him to Ryuk. He could hear his heart in his ears, as he stared at a stretched mouth in an entirely new way. “Just, make it quick, ok? I want this over with.” Light flinched as a clawed hand reached out, forcing himself to stay in place as it cupped his face.

 

“Kiss me,” Ryuk ordered.

 

Light grimaced. “Ryuk-”

 

“Light-o, if you can't even do that, then you're not gonna be able to follow through with the rest.”

 

Light steeled himself. That was true. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. While his heart was still racing, body tensed, he found he was capable of movement. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward. The hand on his face halted his progress.

 

“Eyes open,” Ryuk commanded.

 

Light did as told, scowling. He closed the remaining few inches between them. It was... odd. Ryuk's skin didn't feel at all as Light had expected. It almost felt _normal_ , but with a dry coolness to it unlike a human's. Light tentatively placed a hand on Ryuk's jaw, running his hand over the skin. It was kind of _nice._ Light found himself relaxing into the gentle movements of Ryuk's lips, pressing into the cool, sharp-nailed hand on his face; they could so easily break skin...

 

Light hesitated at the feel of a tongue prodding his lips. Crimson eyes pierced into his own amber. Blood... life... death... That's what Light saw in those maddening eyes...

 

Light trembled, hands clenching reflexively on Ryuk's shoulders. A moan was forced from his throat. It took him a moment to realize the cause- Ryuk's tongue had managed to sneak into his mouth. Hot _damn_ , he had never known kissing could be this- Light melted into Ryuk's lap.

 

For his part, the shinigami was more than pleased. This beautiful, tasty human was submitting perfectly so far. Light would be _his_. Ryuk had never imagined having such an intelligent, composed, egotistical human at his beck and call. He groaned with desire as he felt Light cling desperately to him, phasing through Light's shirt and placing his free hand directly on lean muscle. Claws ran down the hard planes of Light's chest just hard enough to leave pink marks, the brunette arching into the touch. “ _Agh_ , Ryuuku-”

 

The Shinigami pressed his lips to a delicate ear, gently biting down. Cool breath beating against Light's ear, he commanded, “Take off your shirt.”

 

Light gave a weak nod, making a sound of loss as Ryuk removed his hand from Light's chest. The brunette made quick work of untucking his shirt, a few buttons coming lose as he forced the button-up straight off and over his head. Ryuk took in the delicious lines of human flesh with first his eyes, then his tongue. Light gasped, falling back in surprise. Ryuk's arms had quickly wrapped around the boyish waist, flipping their position's and pressing Light so his back was to the bed.

 

Glazed amber eyes looked up from under dark lashes, falling shut when Ryuk resumed sucking and nibbling on the brunette's chest. Sharp teeth lightly pressed to a perky pink nipple, Light's hands soon tangled in Ryuk's dark hair. “Ah~”

 

Light hardly knew what he was doing, the shivers and horrors of before replaced with pure _sensation_. The soft, feathery strands he had dubbed as 'hair' were irresistible. He whimpered as a tongue snaked into his navel, arching into the touch and trying to hold Ryuk to his body. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden touch on his cock, trying to squirm away despite the tingles of pleasure. “Ryuk-”

 

Ryuk's mouth pressed to Light's, and the brunette's complaints were easily muffled. He writhed against Ryuk, who only continued his touches. When he pulled back from the kiss, Light was left panting for air. “R-ryuk, do we... do we have to- _ah_ \- go all th-the way?” he forced out between gasps. He let out a low moan as a tongue licked from the nape of his neck to the shell of his ear. Ryuk whispered hotly, “If you want to live forever, then yes.”

 

Light swallowed heavily, steeling himself for going through with everything. His clear thoughts soon left as that hand below resumed its stroking. This time when Ryuk leaned down for a kiss, Light kissed back _hard_. The resulting moan from Ryuk felt like a triumph to the human. He didn't even realize Ryuk had been undoing his pants until they were being tugged off. Light felt lonely and cold in the few moments Ryuk had gotten up to fully take off the pants. But when he returned, Light in nothing but a flimsy pair of boxers, it was as if a fire was lapping at his skin from the inside out.

 

He watched with hazy, curious eyes as Ryuk undid his own pants, but didn't remove them. Light felt himself panic as a cock at least nine inches long was revealed, knowing just where Ryuk planned to stick it.

 

“Uh, wait, I've... I've got some lube,” said Light.

 

Ryuk raised a brow. “You're not moving from this bed.”

 

“Then... then you can get it. It's in the second drawer on the right, in my desk. Some lotion.” When Ryuk just stared, Light bit back more of his pride than he already had. “You said you'd go easy on me.”

 

Ryuk tilted his head, only to laugh. “Hyuk, alright. You're so _amusing_ , Light-o.” In an instant he had retrieved the aforementioned lotion. “That mean you want me to move things along?”

 

Light decided a firm glare was the best answer to that. His plans on keeping that expression went out the window as that devil's mouth sucked him obscenely through his boxers. He bucked up into the touch, only to find it gone. Breathlessly, he watched Ryuk remove Light's last article of clothing, leaving him completely bare to searching eyes and hands.

 

The look of pure, rawhunger on Ryuk's face had Light delirious. The world spun, as he found himself repositioned with doll-like ease, now on his hands and knees. The shinigami pressed Light's head to the bed, pulling his thighs apart and forcing his ass high in the air. A shock of cold liquid trailed down his crack, causing him to fidget in discomfort.

 

“Might wanna try and relax,” Ryuk stated. Light went to give a nod, instead letting out a shocked gasp at the claw probing his anus. He bit his lip as it slipped inside. It didn't hurt, but it felt so _uncomfortable_. Even with the generous amount of lotion. He tried to focus on his breathing as the finger thrust in and out, biting his lip as a second clawed finger joined in. He could feel them scissoring, stretching way more than was comfortable. The pain was starting to make an appeara-

 

Light's entire form convulsed, sharp pleasure curling in his belly and shooting throughout his veins. _“Ryuuku!_ ” he cried out, panting and nearly collapsing into the bed. A hand on his hip was all that helped keep him up. The fingers twisted again, and-

 

The world flashed white, Light overtaken with head-to-toe tremors as he pressed back pitifully into that dizzying touch. He could barely make out Ryuk's laughter. His body was flipped over so he was on his back, legs tugged up so they were wrapped around a thin waist. He looked up into the endless fiery depths of Ryuk's orbs, trying his best to relax for what was to come. As he felt a gentle prodding, he kept that fierce stare.

 

“You're _mine_ ,” Ryuk growled.

 

Light could only whimper, hands clawing at Ryuk's shoulders through the thick leather shirt as he felt the head slip in. Ryuk snapped his hips, forcing the entire length in. Light's back arched as he cried out.

 

“Say it,” Ryuk demanded. “Say that _you're mine_.”

 

Light bit his lip. “I-” Ryuk pulled all the way out, slamming fully in once more. Light keened. “I...” Sharp teeth bit at his neck, and Light pressed desperately into the touch. On a breath, he said, “I'm yours.”

 

“Louder,” demanded Ryuk. He rolled his hips _just_ so, causing Light's vision to quake. He must have been pleased with Light's reaction, because he continued that hip roll after that point, sending the brunette out of his mind. Hands desperately clawed, lips attempting to latch onto the grinning ones above him. “I'm y- _yours_!” Light cried out.

 

He moaned with delight as he was allowed the kiss he had been seeking. “Ryuk, Ryuk, Ryuk~” The name, like a mantra, left his lips, as the shinigami began to fuck him with earnest. Hard, fast thrusts that shook the bed-frame and jarred Light's entire form. A clawed hand fisted his leaking erection, that wicked mouth lowering to his jawline and biting down _hard._ Ryuk pulled away, licking red from his lips, that dangerous tongue driving Light mad. He leaned up to recapture Ryuk's lips, biting down on the bottom one. Ryuk flicked his hips just so-

 

Light's entire form convulsed, his scream muffled by a big mouth as he came in huge spurts between both of their bellies. Aftershocks of pleasure continued to flow through him as Ryuk continued thrusting a few more times, face a look of intense pleasure and concentration. Light let out a low moan with Ryuk as he felt himself be filled with the shinigami's seed, collapsing boneless onto the bedding beneath him.

 

Chest rising and falling rapidly, Light laid an arm over his eyes.

 

“That was better than apples.”

 

Light scoffed. “Of course-” He broke off when his voice only came out as a strangled croak. Clearing his throat, he tried again. This time, the world faded out before he could even begin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Realized I forgot a disclaimer last chapter... I don't own Death Note. I do own a copy of the book "Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases"

When Light woke, sitting up caused a shock of pain to shoot up his spine. He winced, memories of the night before slowly coming back. _I had sex with Ryuk..._

He stretched, cracking his joints. He actually felt a lot better than he had in a long time. A lot more... relaxed. 

A smile stretched his face as realization hit him. He ran to his desk, carefully extracting his Death Note from the compartment drawer. After turning on his computer and finding an appropriate website, he held a shaking pen-wielding hand over a crisp page. Would it feel any different than it usually did? Only one way to find out.

He wrote down the first criminal's name. Tingles immediately filled him, a sense of pleasure tickling his senses. Oh, this was _nice_. He wrote down ten more names, each time embracing the lovely sensations.

“Don't you have school?”

Light ignored the shinigami, writing down another name.

“Light-o, you in there?”

“Busy,” he muttered, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips as he wrote down yet another name.

“ _Stop and look at me_.”

The pen fell from his hand, Light's body immediately turning, eyes focusing on Ryuk. His jaw dropped. “What the hell was that?” 

“Part of the deal. As my slave, you have to obey me,” Ryuk said, nonchalantly, as if he didn't just reveal his complete and utter control over Light. 

“But-”

“ _Quiet_.” Light's mouth snapped shut. Ryuk continued, “I won't abuse my power. But you're new and need to learn a few things. Like how to get over the desire to write endlessly. It only lasts until you've stocked up an extra hundred years or so, before it becomes just a normal act- though you'll always be able to sense when you gain more lifespan. This is a natural Shinigami survival instinct.”

Light pursed his lips, still incapable of speech.

“You're free to move and speak,” Ryuk stated.

Light glared, before turning back to the notebook. He realized, five names later, that he literally could not stop. He had to go to school... what if his mom came in and saw him? Would he even be able to stop then? He felt panic overtake him, but still couldn't find it in him to stop. He took a deep breath. Ryuk could control him. Maybe... “Ryuk, can you... I can't-”

“ _Stop writing, and drop the pen_.”

Light did as told, disappointment and relief filling him instantaneously. He placed the Death Note carefully back into his desk drawer, beneath the hidden compartment.

~

Light fidgeted in his desk seat, hand itching to write in his Death Note. He could by no means focus at this rate. Ryuk was suddenly beside him. “It'll take some time to adjust,” he stated. “For now... I'm bored, Light-o.”

Light sighed. What on Earth was he to do about it while in class?

“Be a good slave and act natural. Don't wanna give anything away, Hyuk hyuk.”

_Act natural?_ It wasn't said in a commanding tone, so Light could disobey if he wanted... He froze as a hand slipped through the material of his pants, through his buttocks, a single finger re-phasing inside his ass. He grunted at the sudden intrusion, _wishing_ Ryuk had spoken a Command. He had a feeling his reactions were half the amusement... As the digit wiggled around, his heart sped up. He attempted to shoot a subtle glare at the shinigami. With the heat in his cheeks, he was sure he wasn't making a very convincing case.

“Hyuk hyuk, yes, this is _very_ amusing.”

Light gripped the edge of the desk, biting his tongue to hold back a moan as a second finger joined the first. “ _Ryuk_ ,” he hissed, beneath his breath. A few kids had started to glance at him and whisper amongst themselves. He glanced at the clock. Only ten more minutes, and-

Ryuk curled his fingers. Light cried out, his grip on the desk becoming white-knuckled.

“Light, are you alright?” asked the teacher.

Sweat pouring from his brow, Light shook his head. “I- I don't feel too well.”

“...well, there's only 10 minutes left of class. Why don't you leave early?”

Light gave a grateful nod, but his attempt to lean over and grab his bag was halted as it only caused those fingers to be pressed into his prostate even more. He gasped, panting hard.

“Yagami-san, here,” said a voice. Light looked up into the face of a classmate, accepting his backpack with shaking hands. The penetrating fingers left, but still Light was flustered and weak-kneed. “Thanks, Oshiro-san.” An arm was offered, and Light accepted the help up. By the time they had left the room, Light was feeling capable of walking on his own again. His erection was painful and aching with the need to be touched, but he could at least take care of himself. “Thank you,” he said, offering a grateful smile. 

The kid gave a nod. “Maybe I should take you to the nurse?”

Light shook his head. “No, I think I can make it home now.”

When Oshiro disappeared back into the classroom, Light quickly turned a heated glare to Ryuk. The shinigami was just staring, amusement clear from his expression. “ _You_ did this to me. Ryuk, if my behavior gets strange, I'm going to be suspected. I'll be _caught_.” At the blank expression, Light tried another tactic. “You said-” he looked around. The halls were empty, but still... Lowering his voice to a mere hiss, he continued, “You said this deal wouldn't interfere with me being Kira and 'playing with L'.”

Ryuk tilted his head, thoughtfully. “That's true. Alright, next time I'll order you to not react.”

Light groaned, starting on his way home. “Can't we just do that at home?”

“Hyuk hyuk, is that an invitation?”

~

Light had to bat Ryuk off when he got to his room. “Not yet! I need to write names first. It's the least you owe me after what you did today.”

Ryuk appeared very amused, but nonetheless obliged Light's wishes. He helped himself to a basket of apples on the bed. He'd need to train his slave with care if he was gonna avoid breaking him. That would ruin all the fun. He had all the time in the world, so it wasn't like he needed to get a move on or anything.

Light switched on the TV. He had only gotten two names down when the screen changed. Light sighed, flipping on his computer and finding more names to write from there. No random broadcast would keep Light from indulging! _Judging_ , he corrected himself, quickly. _This is about being Kira, not-_

“ _I am L_.”

Light froze, attention immediately riveted to the screen. The man was caucasion, and speaking in English. A Japanese voice-over translated. The man sat behind a desk, with a plaque reading “Lind L. Tailor” on it.

“ _What you are doing is EVIL. It's the act of nothing but a criminal._ ”

“Me, a criminal?” Light said, anger boiling in his veins. “You're the criminal, L, standing up against the God of the New World. And you're an _idiot_ , too.” Light scribbled down the name, grinning to himself. “And I thought we were actually going to have some fun. I overestimated you.”

Forty seconds on the dot and the man fell to the ground, grabbing his chest. The screen fuzzed out, a giant 'L' appearing on it.

“ _I had a feeling, but I never thought... I never really believed you could kill without even being there. Listen closely, Kira. That wasn't me. That was a death row inmate._ ”

Light couldn't resist the smirk tugging at his features. So L _wasn't_ a complete idiot. There was still a game to play.

“ _Go ahead... kill me! Kill me, Kira! I'm waiting!”_ Light glared at the tv screen. “ _...so it turns out there are limits to Kira's power, after all._ ” A brief pause. Then, _“This was announced as a national broadcast, but really it was to be played region by region, until Kira appeared. We started with the Kanto region, and now know you're there._ ”

Ryuk's laughter didn't help Light's sudden mood drop. L was good, and _fast_. “I'm going to have to be more careful from now on,” he muttered to himself.

“ _Kira, you will be caught! I am Justice!_ ”

Light tilted his head at that, immediately feeling entertained. “That's funny... because _I'm_ Justice. And eventually, the whole world will realize it. After I bring the great L to his knees, no one will be able to stop me.”

Ryuk cackled. “How... entertaining. Both of you, chasing after each other. Neither knowing one another's name or face. And the person found first will be dead.”

Light frowned. “I thought I can't die anymore, so long as I write names in the Death Note.”

“Hyuk hyuk, that's mostly true. But if you're caught and jailed, I'll be way too bored to stick around.”

The brunette felt his stomach twist into knots. “You'd write my name in your Death Note.”

The shinigami never seemed to stop laughing... “Don't get me wrong, I'd rather keep you for eternity. I doubt you'd ever stop being entertaining. But I have no interest watching you sit around in jail.”

Light turned back to his computer. Strangely, he began to feel pleasure. What an odd reaction.

It was good to know this information now. He wouldn't be able to rely on Ryuk if this all ended badly, nor would he be able to rely on the deal he had made. At this rate, perhaps he should just cancel it... _But then I'd be left with only half the remaining life I had before making the deal, and that's without even the benefits of the Eye deal..._

Light blinked. “Hey, Ryuk? Is it still possible for me to make the Eye deal?”

“No, it's one or the other. There needs to be _some_ divide between humans and shinigami, Light-o.”

“I figured as much.” It was worth asking, at least. He then realized he had been writing in the notebook for the past five minutes. He stared at his traitor hand, as it continued to write. Luckily, he had only written down the names of criminals. No wonder he hadn't been annoyed or upset by Ryuk's words. “This is going to be a problem...”

He couldn't ask Ryuk for help _again_. The last thing he wanted to do was to encourage the shinigami to order him around. Especially because Light couldn't do something as simple as letting go of a pen. He bit his lip. _Let go_. Still, his hand refused to obey. Light gripped it with his other hand, but the hold was weak. He couldn't will himself to stop the writing even with his left hand.

“Need help?” The damn shinigami's voice was full of mirth.

“No.” It came out higher pitched than intended. His writing was starting to eat up his studying time now. 

As he started to run out of criminal names, he had the horrible thought that he might just start writing the names of the people around him. “...yes, I need your help.” His face burnt with shame.

“ _Freeze_.”

Immediately, Light was frozen in place. The Death Note was lifted from the desk in front of him, before being phased through his desk and into the explosive-locked compartment.

“You're free to move.”

Light gasped for breath, the ordered 'freeze' having left him incapable of such a simple action. “Thank you... I guess.”

“Why don't you thank me properly?”

Light spun in his chair, locking eyes with the death god. “Why on Earth would I do that?” How far would Ryuk let Light go before forcing him to do as told? Light was determined to find out.

Ryuk merely appeared confused. “Because I stopped you from writing endlessly, Light-o. It should be obvious.”

Light sighed. “I'm appreciative you did that. However, I see no need to go further than vocalizing my thanks.”

Ryuk appeared _very_ amused. Was there nothing Light could do to annoy the shinigami? “I see,” said Ryuk. “You want to know how far you can push me without me getting upset and just ordering you. Hyuk hyuk.”

Light had really thought Ryuk was too stupid to figure it out...

“You should be careful, Light-o. You won't like the result of pushing me too far.”

“What would you do?” Light was burning with curiosity.

“Test me and find out. Hyuk hyuk. That's how the game is played.”

Light would have to think on this. For now, he turned to his computer, hacking into his dad's files. “Later.” His eyes lit up. “They already suspect Kira's a student. It'll be fun to mess with them...” _But I killed off my 'extra' list of criminals... how am I supposed to do it now?_ Light sighed. He'd have to go off a newer list, and slowly rebuild his 'extra' list. There were always plenty of criminals to kill, but it was such a chore. He always looked up their circumstances first, judging whether they deserved death. Then, he'd look at this list and write down the names, avoiding those of people he considered 'innocent.' 

The god of the new world had standards, damn it! And he'd keep them!


End file.
